Rebirth of the Saiyans
by Robtheawesome
Summary: Read and Review


Rebirth of the Saiyans

A DragonBall Z Fan fiction

**The following is a Non-Profit fan base fan fiction. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by Akira Toriyama. **

_All they did was watch. They watched as the inevitable genocide took place. The lone Saiyan Warrior, Bardock, prepared for his death. Bloodied and battered, he did not yield to the tyrant, Freeza, as he sought the truth behind this murderous betrayal. He, alongside his elite, Zarbon and Dadoria, chuckled at the Saiyan's lone rebellion. Bardock glared at the man he thought was an ally of the Saiyans. _

"_Why?" Bardock shouted, "For years, we've did what you asked. No questions. Yet, you turn around and kill my teammates in cold blood!"_

_Freeza smirked at the angry warrior. He awaited for this moment his whole life. He did not understand why his father, nor brother, bothered to take care of these monkeys. Yet, it did 'tin matter._

"_Isn't obvious," Zarbon chuckled as he moved some bangs from his left ear._

"_We were just using you monkeys," Dadoria stated with malice. "Like our own little puppets."_

_Bardock gasped in shock. Using them? How the King could did not see this? His visions were true. Damned Kanassans, now his team is gone. He would certainly not let this happen._

"_But now I've selected to dispose of the Saiyans," Freeza said creating an orange energy ball. "And destroy Planet Vegeta." _

"_You bastard," Bardock growled as an energy ball formed in his hand._

"_A fable states that a Super Saiyan would be born with incredible strength," Freeza said as the ball grew larger. "That is something which I could not allow."_

"_I won't let you!" Bardock shouted as he through an energy blast._

_Bardock did not know this until it was too late. Freeza's attack grew into a size that is capable of great destruction. Each of Freeza's men, including Bardock gasped in horror. His attack did nothing, he knew he failed._

"_And thus," Freeza said, "I shall put an end to you, and your pathetic kind."_

_With one movement of a finger, Freeza's death ball came towards the planet and those in front. The solders screamed in horror. The blast hit each solder, killing them once swallowed. Then as he knew it, Bardock was caught in the blast. He realized this was the end. He prayed to Ares that some Saiyans weren't on Vegeta. He prayed that some were still alive, including his two sons, Raditz, and Kakarott. He then smirked at death itself. He may die, but there would be others who would avenge the Saiyans. His last word was shouted as the blast collided with the Planet. _

"_K-KAKAROOOOT!"_

_In a Saiyan pod, a young boy observed the events that took place. His planet was actually being destroyed. His family, his race, all he barely knew. He begins to fight back tears as the planet begins to shatter. He had to keep his Saiyan pride._

_On a distant planet, a woman was furiously chewing on a torn leg. One of the strongest lower class elite, she was feared by most Saiyan men. She would smile at the image of her newborn son killing those unfortunate souls on that planet. If only her uncaring husband would care. Her scouter went off as she finished the cooked leg._

"_What?" She answered harshly._

"_Hanasia, hello?" answered a male voice._

"_Nappa?" she answered, "What the hell do you want?"_

_The news shook her. Planet Vegeta was destroyed, along with billions of Saiyans. She sat still in shock as she tries to comprehend the scenario. How could the Saiyans be killed like this? She stood up, and walked to her ship. Her husband was dead, along with her teammates. The only survivors as she knew were her, Nappa, the Prince, Raditz, and Kakarott. They were now a part of an endangered species. _

Present day 2013

It has been many months since the defeat of Bills, the god of destruction. Son Goku landed a kick to Vegeta in the chest. The Saiyan prince growled as he rose from the Gravity Room floor. Vegeta rushed forward Goku as he unleashed a fury of punches at the Earth-Raised Saiyan. Ever since the battle with the god, the Z-Warriors swore that they would train effortlessly. Some trained non-stop, while others trained in their spare time. Goku used afterimage, and kicks Vegeta in the back of the head.

"Damn you, Kakarott!" Vegeta screamed as he ascended to Super Saiyan.

"Getting serious?" Goku said as he ascended too.

The two rushed towards each other, and began to trade powerful blows. Goku kneed Vegeta in the stomach, and punched him across the room. Vegeta then threw a Ki blast at him, tearing some clothing. Goku then cupped his hands together.

"Ka…Me….," he said as a blue energy ball appeared.

"Ha…Me…," the ball grew as he spoke.

Vegeta then spread both of his arms out, and then brought them together. A golden blast began to form.

"HA!" Goku shouted as he blasted the destruction wave.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted, and then a blast wave came out.

The two then collided with each other. The two Saiyans struggled to keep the other at bay. Then, the two blasts grew, and then exploded, knocking the two off their feet. As they landed on the floor, they reverted back to their base forms. Silence filled the destroyed Gravity Room for a few minutes. Goku began to chuckle as he rose from the ground. Vegeta grumbled as he sat up.

"Wow, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed as he breathed heavily. "You've gotten stronger."

"As expected, clown," Vegeta scoffed at the lower-class Saiyan.

The two walked to what was left of the table, and grabbed some senzu beans. Each of them ate the healing vegetable, and was brought back to one hundred percent. Goku's orange gi was completely torn, only showing the blue undershirt. The upper half of Vegeta's armor was damaged, showing his left breast.

"Well that's all for today!" Goku said with glee. "I'm starving."

"Gonna have to tell the old man to fix this place," Vegeta said as he dusted himself off.

The two Saiyans exited the damaged room, and through the hallway. As they head towards Capsule Corp.'s cafeteria, Vegeta halted. His head jilted as he turned to a window. Goku stopped as well.

"Did you feel that?" Goku tensed as sweat poured down his forehead.

Within the temple of Dende's lookout, Piccolo opened his eyes in vigilance. He stood on his feet, and walked outside. The Namek swore to himself. In the distance, a Saiyan pod could be seen. It was no doubt he sensed Saiyan Ki. Dende, the guardian of earth, stepped forward next to the taller Namek. The pod sped towards for the United States, as the Lookout mainly hovered above Japan.

"We have to warn the others," Piccolo said. "No doubt Goku and Vegeta sensed that mass power."

"There's something about this pod," Dende mentioned. "This looks more advanced than the ones Vegeta and Goku came in."

At the University of Tokyo, Son Gohan was occupied reading his advanced physics book. His head jolted as he looked out the window. Now in college, and with Bills defeated, Gohan thought he had time to study and train, study mostly. He furrowed his brows as he tosses his civilian clothing aside. He wore the orange and blue gi, similar to his fathers, with the exception of the wisdom kanji embedded. Blue aura began to light up as he took a step back.

"This could be bad," he said as he flew off.

The eldest Son boy flew above the skies of Japan. He searched the cities as he began scanning Ki. He knew this unknown visitor was Saiyan. But he wasn't like his father or younger brother to rush into danger. He needed help, outside the Z-Warriors.

"_I know it's not their fight,_" Gohan thought. "_But we can't risk everyone dying, or anything being destroyed._"

He flew passed a sign that was in Japanese. Those within the country could read it, in English it could say.

"_Welcome to Odaiba"_

**To be continued in "**_**Champions unite!"**_


End file.
